I Dream of Crono
by EclipseShieldOfShadows
Summary: Shizune dreams of her first time, a faceless man, who lives only in her subconscious. But, when he returns, Shizune's sexual desires re-awaken. Chrono Trigger/Naruto Crossover. ShizuneXChrono. Oneshot. Maybe.


"Oh my God," She moaned at the gentle kisses being placed along her throat, running her fingers through her lover's unruly cri

"_Oh my God,_" She moaned at the gentle kisses being placed along her throat, running her fingers through her lover's unruly crimson hair. His lips continued their assault on her delicate neck, lightly sinking his teeth into her. He nibbled gently, and her moans increased in volume; she bit her lower lip as his hands roamed her body, gripping at her, caressing her, while still laying his kisses across her throat, licking at the wound he created with his teeth.

"_Don't_ stop," She begged him, fisting her hands in his hair. His lips grazed her shoulder blades, before traveling downward to her chest. He silently removed her bra; she moaned with anticipation when he grabbed her breast in his hand, kneading it with a _magical_ touch. She moaned again, forcing their lips together. Her tongue pressed inside of his oral opening, and attacked his own pink muscle, wrestling with it.

He broke her kiss, gently lying her down on her back; he lent over her, kissing her taut stomach and she writhed in pleasure, nearly pulling his hair out in pleasure. Her partner said nothing in response, but his kisses and tongue lashes continued, down to her panties.

"Take them off," She instructed in a whisper, and did as he was told, no questions asked. He slowly slipped the pink panties down her shapely, attractive legs, tossing them with their other clothing once he'd removed them. 

His assault with his lips continued, trailing down her inner-thigh; he could smell her arousal, and it nearly drove him mad. He restrained himself, though, still laying his gentle kisses across her body, teasing her with his lips.

She'd had enough.

"Stop… Toying with me…" She breathed, and he complied, slowly placing a small kiss on her clit. She released a low moan from her throat, and then he did it again. Her redheaded lover traced around the hem of her lower lips, before delving inside for a quick second.

The dark-haired female locked her legs around his head, tickling his upper-back with her toes. He shoved his tongue in her again, licking her inner-walls with a suppressed moan. She bit her lip once more, digging her nails into him as he continued to please her orally.

He pressed his tongue against her hymen, feeling it thin against his touch. "Don't break it yet," She panted; he complied with her wish, pulling his tongue out of her. He pressed a finger against her opening, slowly sliding it in seconds later.

The girl let out a loud moan and began panting when he thrust in and out of her with the digit, coating it in her vaginal fluids. He smirked at her, adding another finger to her passage. Her cunt stretched almost painfully, but it was hard to notice due to the intensity of the pleasure she was receiving. 

"… _Ungh_ …" She moaned, and unlocked her ankles from around his head. She pressed the redheaded warrior back onto the bed, sitting just above his erection. "You ready?" He inquired, his voice calm, cool, and barely above a whisper. "Shut up, and _fuck me_," She pled in his ear. He smirked again, and slowly thrust upward into her virgin cunt; he felt her hymen thin and finally break against his aching cock.

"Crono," She whispered, blocking out the pain as best she could and came downwards, pressing her hips onto his lap. She groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, feeling herself accommodate the bladeless sword inside of her.

"_I love you_," She whispered….

"What training methods are we covering today, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked the white-haired man; he glanced at her nonchalantly before pulling himself from the rock he was sitting at, standing before his team.

"Well…" He began, his eye straying away from his squad in what seemed like boredom. "You'll just be sparring today." He answered, "But… Not with each other," the Scarecrow added, looking at them again.

"Then whom will we be sparring against?" Sakura asked, cocking an eyebrow. "An old friend of mine…" Kakashi answered, holding his hands in his pockets. "What? Why?" Naruto blinked in confusion. "Because, I'd like to see how you fair against him in battle." He simply said with a shrug.

"What class ninja is this 'friend' of yours?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh…. He isn't a ninja. At all." Kakashi explained, and Sakura paled in shock. "Then… How do you expect us to fight him, then?" She asked. "I never said he couldn't fight… Just, he wasn't a ninja." Their sensei replied in his usual boring-sounding tone. "Please. Without the skills of a _Shinobi_, he'll be a piece of cake!" Naruto declared, giving his teacher thumbs up.

Kakashi sighed; that boy never learned. He'd be in for a rude awakening soon enough.

"Naruto," Sakura began, "Maybe we shouldn't underestimate this person. Kakashi says he's good, maybe we should believe him." Naruto gave her a weird look, and then chuckled. 

"Sakura, has there _ever_ been anyone who could match the power of a ninja? I don't think so. So, as I said before, this will be cake!" He declared, giving her a fanged smile. Sasuke said nothing, choosing to ignore the two.

"Idiot." Kakashi muttered under his breath before turning around, spotting someone in the distance. "Ah, there he is now." The scarecrow smiled under his mask.

"Is _that_ him?" Naruto asked, pointing. 

After a few moments of silence, the male stopped beside Kakashi, and his students quickly took in his features: The stranger's unruly and spiky red hair caught their attention, as well as his clothing. He was wearing an orange bandanna wrapped around his neck, as well as a white one around his forehead. He wore a light blue 'Gi' shirt, and light green 'Gi' pants; his pants were tucked into his brown boots.

They also took notice of the sheathed katana secured by the reverse of the sash tied around his waist. But Naruto had only taken in _one_ feature of this stranger – He was short, almost shorter than he was.

"_This_ is your friend, sensei?! I mean – look at him; he's a midget! I could take him out easily." Naruto smirked, earning a vicious punch to the back of his head from Sakura. "Naruto!" She fumed, "Don't be so rude," She yelled at him.

Sasuke looked the stranger up and down, and he had to admit: Other than his strange clothing, he looked a bit weak… But, then again, so did Naruto. 

Kakashi chuckled, turning towards his smaller friend, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful not to hurt them too bad, Crono." The scarecrow instructed, and the smaller male – now known as Crono – agreed, taking a fighting stance; his hand gripped the hilt of his sword.

The three ninja took stances as well; Naruto smiled broadly, this was going to be a piece of cake for him.

Wrong.

The blonde charged at his opponent, and was grounded almost straight away. "What the…?" The blonde wondered in disbelief, jumping back to his feet. He rushed Crono again, and received the same result; he was on the ground in almost less than a second.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents, Naruto; it just might mean the end of you." Kakashi informed from the rock he was sitting on earlier.

Naruto grunted, and pushed himself from the dirt, frowning. "Wow, he's fast." Sakura noted, turning to Sasuke; the dark boy said nothing, but nodded. Naruto jumped to his feet once more and leapt at the red-haired male, preparing to throttle him.

Crono frowned, and _spun_ around Naruto's leap in a semi-circle, grabbing the boy's ankle. "What?!" Naruto screeched in disbelief. Crono's other hand gripped the boy's ankle as well; he tossed the boy to the ground almost effortlessly.

He turned to Kakashi, giving him a disappointed look. The scarecrow looked back at his friend, and shrugged, pointing to his remaining students. Crono turned, and sighed. He'd nearly forgotten about them; he wondered why they hadn't taken the time to attack him.

He stepped forward toward them, but a certain persistent blonde kept him from moving another step – several persistent blondes to be exact. "You should never forget about your opponent for one second, even when you have multiple enemies." Naruto informed, and Crono ignored him.

The redheaded swordsman unsheathed his sword faster than either of them could blink, and Naruto's clones were no more. Sasuke took the time to act, and activated his bloodline, rushing his opponent.

'_I'm not detecting any chakra in his system,'_ the onyx-haired boy thought, and proceeded with his attack, unleashing a flurry of kunai and shuriken upon his opponent.

Crono countered the projectiles with his sword, just as Sasuke predicted; Crono's counter move had left him wide open. Sasuke closed in, preparing to break his opponent's arm. He ducked under his sword hand, and thrust upwards at Crono's joint with a blast of pure chakra.

"Gravity Ball," Crono whispered, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. The Uchiha Prodigy noticed a strange mass of black energy coursing through Crono's right arm, and aborted his attack… But it was too late.

Crono struck Sasuke with his attack, and he was grounded. _'I'm not in any sort of pain… But I can't move.'_ Sasuke blinked back his confusion; he now knew what the hell a 'Gravity Ball' was. How could someone harness the power of Gravity and use against someone – like this, anyway?

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura questioned, and he nodded. "I'm fine, I just can't move." He answered. "… How is that possible?" She asked. "I used my Gravity Ball technique on him. He won't move for a while. I suggest you not try to struggle; the harder you struggle, the more the force of gravity presses down on you. You could end up crushed if you're not careful." Crono explained, turning back to Naruto.

Naruto landed a _vicious_ punch to Crono's jaw; knocking the swordsman back into a tree, Naruto was sure he'd broken his jaw. Crono pulled himself out from the tree, flexing his jaw.

Naruto rushed the older man with a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which were expertly dodged by his adversary. "Keep still!" The blonde roared, trying for a sweep kick. The quiet swordsman leapt over the kick, and merged his boot the Naruto's chin; he was on his back seconds later.

"Argh!" Naruto pressed his hands back against the ground, and lifted his knees back to his head before jumping back to his feet. After a few seconds Shadow Clones were released into the world – all aimed at a specific target.

Kakashi sat on his rock, doing a combination of observing and wondering aloud. Why wasn't Sakura doing anything to help Naruto? Why was Sasuke weakly struggling against the spell Crono placed on him? The scarecrow's lone eye scanned the battlefield, noting Sakura's expression. She was planning something. 

Four of the clones boxed themselves around Crono. Right before he could leap to safety, Sakura pounded the ground with her fist, and a small fissure reached Crono's legs, shaking his balance. The four clones took the opportunity to slide under the redhead and kick him skyward. Naruto – the real one – ran up a clone's back, and flipped high above Crono's head.

"Uzumaki Barra—,"

Crono quickly regained his balance, and vanished from Naruto's line of fire. He reappeared to the blonde's left, his hands already emanating a strange blue energy. "Bubble." He muttered, and only a millisecond later, the ninja was trapped in a bubble, trying in vain to get out. He couldn't breath in the water, and he was swallowing too much water.

"Gravity Ball." He added, and Naruto was then spiraling towards the ground with enough speed and force to break _several _bones. The bubble landed, splashing loudly as it popped. Naruto was soaked, and breathing heavily, Crono's Gravity Ball spell keeping him tightly forced against the dirt.

He landed silently, turning his gaze towards Sakura. "Tremor." He said; the ground around her feet began giving in, and then she was sinking. It reshaped around her ankles, leaving her stuck – for the time being.

"Argh!" Naruto let loose a loud yell, gaining everyone's attention. He was struggling against the spell with all of his might, and the force of the gravity was increasing greatly, crushing him greatly. The pain was unbearable; he swore he could feel his bones giving way at the force of such power.

"Lay still… Or you'll die," Crono informed, "This is only a sparring match, nothing more." He added. Naruto's body soon gave in before his will ever would; his struggling ceased, and he was panting heavily, watching the remainder of the fight. Only Crono and Sakura were left, and the odds weren't in her favor.

He slowly unsheathed his blade, just as Sakura summoned clones to keep him busy, while she worked on getting herself free. "Aero-slash." His blade glowed an eerie green color, and faster than the speed of sound, he cut her clones down to nothing. 

But, that was all the time she needed, and she ripped her ankles from the ground. Sasuke had the right idea before, he just hadn't the time to execute it; she needed to disable his arms. Her strength should have been more than enough to break or fracture his arms; she just needed to get her hands on him.

Crono sheathed his sword, waiting as the pink-haired one rushed him. She attacked him with a flurry – just as her blonde teammate before her – and she ended up striking only the air that she breathed. He was too quick… Maybe, if she disabled his legs, she could get to his arms _much_ more effectively.

She slammed her fist into the ground, the fissure shaking him up slightly, just as she predicted. 

"Sakura's doing well," Kakashi smiled, noticing his other grounded and groaning students. He shook his head; they just weren't quick enough for the red swordsman yet. 

Sakura dashed at him, swinging her arms at her opponent's left leg. Crono raised his leg, and pressed down on Sakura's arm. Hard. She smirked; grabbing his ankle she pulled him to the ground. Sakura grabbed his other ankle, and stood back up to her feet. She grabbed his knees and held them under her arms, applying pressure.

Crono was visibly frustrated, and in pain, but he had another trick up his sleeve. She'd forgotten that, unlike her, he had no use for hand-signs. Whatsoever. "Tremor." She began sinking again, and unlike the last time, pressure was being applied to her ankles, just as she was squeezing his knees.

"You only have one choice, either release me, or your ankles will be broken." He stated nonchalantly. "I'm pretty sure I'd be able to restore my ankles… You on the other hand, not so much." Sakura retorted, squeezing harder.

"Don't be so sure," He replied, and the pressure on Sakura's ankles grew that much more. He quickly ripped his legs from her grasp. Spinning on his hands, he launched a flurry of kicks at the Med-ninja. She blocked the majority of the lighting quick kicks, only a few breaking through her guard and hurting her.

Crono flipped back to his feet, dusting off his hands. He glanced over at the other two – Naruto and Sasuke. They were still bound tightly by his Gravity Spell. He deemed this sparring match over.

He walked over to Kakashi, sharing a quick glance with the scarecrow, before taking his leave. Sasuke and Naruto felt the immense pressure on their bodies loosen, and then fade. Sakura pulled herself out of the ground and took a seat in the gravel, inspecting her ankles, and quickly healing them.

"Well… That was interesting." The copy-ninja stated, walking over to them. "I didn't know he was _that_ strong," Sakura whined. "He just… Caught me off guard, that's all." The squad ignored the blonde's excuses. "He's fast… My Sharingan could barely detect that Gravity Attack of his… Faintly. I couldn't dodge effectively; he's good." Sasuke admitted, standing up from the dirt and dusting himself off.

"What was that you'd said earlier, Naruto? About, "Without the skills of a Shinobi, this'll be cake," I told you he'd be no walk in the park." Kakashi frowned at the blonde, who crossed his arms in reply. "How the hell could he have done all that stuff without a chakra system like us?" Naruto wondered aloud, scratching his head.

"Because he wasn't using 'Jutsu' Naruto; he was using _Magic_." The scarecrow explained.

"Magic? I didn't think that stuff existed." Naruto muttered to himself.

"It does, and you were just sparring a _Master_ of the Art. Years ago, he even gave me a run for my money… But, he wasn't as skilled as he is now." Sasuke frowned, speaking up, "But that still doesn't explain his speed." He said. 

"Years and years of training and practice, Sasuke." Kakashi answered.

"Why'd he come to Konoha?" Sakura inquired, eyeing her sensei. "I… Really haven't a clue." He answered through a half-lidded eye. "The first time he came here was about… I'd say 8 years ago." Kakashi answered, "He was traveling when he stumbled upon our village. He stayed for a while… And then he just left." 

"What was he exactly _doing_ here?" She asked.

"That, I can't tell you. You'll just have to find out for yourself. Anyway, you're allowed to return home now. This training session is over." And with that, he POOF!ed away in a cloud of smoke, leaving the three ninja sitting there.

"Does anyone want to go to the ramen stand with me?" The blonde hyperactive ninja asked.

"No," Sasuke replied in a rude tone, and started his own path back home.

"… Um, no thanks, Naruto." Sakura declined, discreetly following Sasuke. 

Naruto sighed, and began heading to the Ichiraku Ramen stand; he was starving!

Naruto grumbled to himself as he strolled throughout the village, having finished his lunch at his favorite Ramen stand only minutes ago. The food had restored his strength, but there was still something troubling him. He frowned harder upon his realization:

Crono.

He shoved his hands deep into his orange pockets. He hated the way the redheaded swordsman made such light work of him; just tossed him aside like a plaything. He was going to be the _Hokage!_ He couldn't have outsiders showing him up like that!

But what troubled him most was how he managed to defeat his entire team without the use of _any chakra or Jutsu_ just his magic and swordsmanship. _'Magic,'_ He thought bitterly. 

A new training regimen registered itself in the blonde's head. Magic! If he could access Magical Spells, Combined with the power of the Nine Tails… He could become a fierce warrior….

'Or a Monster,'

The thought lingered in the ninja's mind. Monster. He frowned; didn't the villagers deem him a Monster already? Certainly they'd be more frightened of him than ever if he somehow took up Magic in his arsenal. Then again, who's to say he'd be successful in the learning of the difficult art?

"Hmm," Naruto muttered, looking up. Something had jarred him from his thoughts, an alien presence. His eyes scanned the tops of buildings, and his teeth gritted when he saw just who he was looking for.

Crono.

The redhead was leaping from building to building, all with the agility and ability of a ninja. He was skilled, Naruto gave him that, _'He's headed towards the Old Lady's Tower. Why? I'd better follow him.'_ He decided, leaping onto the building behind the swordsman. 

Naruto began tailing him; matching the older male's movements, move for move, all the while making sure he wasn't discovered. 

'_There it is,'_ Crono thought, temporarily halting his progress. He stopped on a lone rooftop, observing the Hokage Tower from afar. It had been eight long years since he'd seen her last, and this was a chance he _wasn't_ willing to let go to waste. 

He felt a chill breeze graze the back of his neck, his hairs standing on end. He ignored the feeling, not even bothering to glance behind him. He didn't seem to be aware that someone was following him, and he really didn't care at the moment.

He took a deep breath before starting his trek again, jumping from rooftop to rooftop like mad. Whoever was following him would have trouble keeping up with his speed. He slowed down briefly, taking a small leap between two buildings; he pressed both of his legs against either building and slid between them silently, crouching down once he touched ground to absorb the shock of his fall.

'_She's close…. I can feel her,'_ The swordsman deduced mentally, and continued his sprint to the Hokage Tower. He didn't notice Naruto drop down into the alley seconds after he'd already departed; the blonde was already out of breath.

"Phew," He breathed, panting. "He's fast, but I've got to find out what he's up to." He added, and took off in pursuit of the other male.

Shizune yawned as she awoke from her desk, standing to take a quick stretch. She flushed a dark red when she remembered the contents of her dream. Eight Years ago… Her first time…

'_That's the sixth time I've had that dream this week alone. How much longer will it go on? I should try to get over it – He's been gone for over eight years…'_ She thought, looking down at the floor.

She prepared herself to leave; she was finished working for the day. She was still pretty tired anyway – Tsunade would understand.

A strange feeling took over her as she prepared to take her leave – A familiar feeling. Someone was watching her. "Probably just a Academy Student, or something." She dismissed the thought as she walked down the steps of the large Tower.

The feeling grew in intensity as she exited the Tower, and she frowned; her frustration was slowly rising.

She looked overhead, and caught glimpse of a spiky head leaping along the tower. She calmed, taking a deep breath. _'Naruto,'_ She thought, her frustration vanishing. _'I wonder what he's doing here?'_ She thought, and then continued walking.

Darkness would befall the village soon, she noticed.

'_No… That feeling; it's still there,'_ She deduced; someone – other than the blonde – was following her, although the presence felt old, but familiar… Like she hadn't felt it in ages.

She decided to ignore it for now; she'd confront this stranger when they decided to reveal themselves. Until then, all she could do was enjoy the walk home.

The female Med-ninja entered her home, closing the door and locking it with a sigh. She still had that strange feeling; and it was stronger than before.

She rubbed her head in attempt to calm her minor headache before walking into her room. She slowly began to disrobe, blushing slightly at the thought of someone seeing her like this. Only one other man had seen her naked… 

Her clothes piled around her feet in a semi-circle, and she grabbed a towel, before heading straight into the bathroom to enjoy a quick shower.

She stepped into the tub, and turned the knob; the warm water cascaded down her body only seconds later and finally she felt relaxed since she'd left the Tower. She took her time with cleaning herself, enjoying the scrubbing of her body….

Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the shower, wrapped in a towel. Her damp hair clung to her face in an _arousing_ fashion, and her legs were dripping with beads of warm water. She proceeded to her room, closing the door before dropping the towel to the floor.

She nearly shrieked when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, his gentle touch ceasing her screams. His touch felt… Familiar.

She hadn't felt it in so long, and she almost forgot she was completely naked in front of this stranger.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She demanded in a rough tone.

The male behind her chuckled sexily, sliding his hands up her body; he leaned in close to her ear, whispering in that calm voice she'd forgotten: "Remember me?" He whispered, and she nearly fell to pieces.

It was him. The one from her dream, in her home, in her room, his arms wrapped around her.

She wracked her brain for a name…. What was his name? She frowned, and closed her eyes, forcing her mind to replay her dream in her head. Then she remembered everything: His eyes, his hair, his body, and most importantly… His name.

"Crono," She answered faintly, her hands falling on top of his own.

"Mmhmm," He breathed a reply; and she flushed _hard._ She was still naked, and she could have sworn his arousal was poking into her lower back.

"I've missed you," He whispered, taking her earlobe in his mouth. She moaned at the contact, unable to control herself. Her body reacted to his advances, and her legs almost buckled under her.

He removed his arms from around her waist, and spun Shizune around to face him. A faint smirk tugged at the corner of his lips when he noticed her heavy blush. 

A hand wrapped around the back of her head, and he crushed his lips to hers, probing her mouth with his tongue. She responded to the kiss, pressing against his tongue with equal force before massaging it. The kiss continued seconds more before they separated, regaining their lost air.

"Do you remember what you said to me eight years go?"

"Yes." She answered, pressing her forehead to his.

"Do you still feel that way?" 

"Yes." She repeated.

"Say it," He ordered, his hands locking around her waist.

"I love you," She whispered, and pulled him in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her in the air, before pressing her against the wall roughly. Shizune moaned on contact with the wall. She grabbed his white bandanna and ripped it from his head, tossing it across the room; she did the same with the orange one.

Crono gripped her mounds in his hands, kneading them softly. He placed a few licks around her right nipple, taking the small bud of flesh in his mouth briefly, suckling softly.

The Med-ninja released a low moan, fisting her hands in his hair. He released her bud of flesh back into the cool air, the breeze in her apartment hardening her nipple. He gave the other the same treatment, sucking softly and massaging it with his tongue.

Crono moved her to her drawer and seated her there, taking a knee before the slightly taller women. She spread her legs wide for him, as he took a few licks of her wet slit. She moaned in response, panting.

Her wonderful taste drew his tongue out from behind his lips and he dragged his tongue along the length of her opening flatly, eliciting a long moan from his lover. He pressed the pink appendage to her opening, slowly pressing in with vigor.

He lapped at her inner walls in a circular motion, his fingers moving to rub and pinch her swelling clit. Shizune's wordless moans drove him to eat harder and faster, and soon, her cunt was clenching his tongue in a vice grip. 

"I'm Cumming," She whimpered in a whisper, just before her juices flooded his mouth like a wave. His ministrations left her craving more, and she pulled him up to her level, ripping his shirt over his head, and tossing it with the rest of his discarded items.

Crono kicked off his boots next, not seeing – or caring – where they went. She ground her sex against his thigh, pulling him in for another passionate kiss. "_Fuck me,_" She begged with a whimper. 

He groaned himself when she reached into his pants, gripping her hardening member in her hand. She stroked idly, her methods inexperienced and slightly sloppy. But he ignored them, only focused on the pleasure he was receiving. 

The still damp female pushed his trousers down to his ankles, and opened her legs, her slit quivering in anticipation. "Fuck me hard," She pled, and he complied.

Crono shoved his impressive Eight inches into her slit; he shuddered when her warm walls gripped his cock in a tight hug. Her legs wrapped around his waist in an attempt to pull him deeper into her; her toes purposely tickled his butt.

He grabbed her lower back and pulled her forward, pulling out and thrusting back into her again roughly. She bit her lip to suppress a loud moan, closing her eyes. He thrust into her again, harder and more sharply.

He groaned, as did she. "Harder." She instructed. The magical swordsman grinned, and pulled out to the head before slamming himself into her with great force. He found a rhythm, thrusting in and out at a quick pace. Shizune's face dripped beads of sweat, as did her back and chest.

She thrust out to him when the thrust inward, and the couple groaned in their pleasure. She crushed her lips to his roughly and grabbed his cock tightly, pulling it out of her. Shizune led him to her futon and crouched before him, sitting on all fours in front of him.

Crono took his position behind her and thrust deeply into her dripping cunt, earning a loud moan from his partner. "Fuck me harder," She groaned in pleasure; He gently lay himself across her back, thrusting in as hard as he could. Her nails dug into her pillow, as his nails dug into her hips.

His cock thrashed into her quivering pussy with vigor, and it gripped him that much tighter. Crono groaned loudly, feeling her walls constrict him in a crushing grip.

"_So tight,_" He moaned, pulling her back onto his cock sharply. Her toes clenched in ecstasy and she pressed back into him, shoving her back into his muscled chest. "Oh yes, baby," She groaned through gritted teeth.

"Fuck! Fuck me harder!" She yelled. Crono's hands grabbed her breasts from behind and he kneaded them almost painfully. His cock continued to piston in and out of her like mad.

She clenched him once more, letting out a loud screech. "I'm Cumming!" She declared breathlessly, as he thrust as deep as he could into her once more, releasing his seed with a loud grunt. 

Panting, he dragged her down into the futon with him. She sighed, driving backwards into him; his cock remained within her. "Wonderful." She panted, draping a leg over his. He smirked, grabbing her breast again.

His cock was already hardening again.

"Ready for round two?" He purred into her ear. She only smiled and straddled his hips, crushing her lips to his once more.

"Fuck yes!" She whispered back to him, digging her claws painfully into his chest. He groaned, but smiled nonetheless. The couple were oblivious to the blonde-haired shinobi watching from the window…

Author's Notes: Ack! I messed this sex-scene up BADLY. I'm sorry, it could've been better, but I really wasn't feeling it today. I might come back and fix it later, but I have other chapters to work on. R&R! Yes, I'm a review whore, and reviews make me very happy. =D

P.S. I may add more chapters to this… Or I might not, considering that I don't really like Naruto anymore. / And I wrote this back when I did. Sigh If I get enough reviews, I just might. I enjoyed having Crono kick Naruto's ass; foolish prick.


End file.
